hanenannafandomcom-20200215-history
Masako
Masako (雅子, Masako) ''is a citizen of Sunagakure, who's parents were involved Orochimaru's betrayal of Sunagakure. Background Masako was born in an influencial family in Sunagakure. Her parents were rich and were in high standing with the Kazekage and Daimyo. When they visited with the Kazekage Masako often was allowed to come with them and play with Temari and sometimes Kankurou. When she got older her parents mostly left her at home when they went out for discussions. When Orochimaru influenced Sunagakure into attacking Konoha, Masako's parents were among the few who were personally closely related to the incident and kept on supporting Orochimaru even after it was revealed that he had killed the Kazekage. This caused them to fall in disgrace and sent to prison, leaving Masako alone to fend for herself. Personality Masako grew up learning proper manners, befitting a girl of her standing. Her naturally calm and graceful behaviour greatly helped her, along with the fact she has a great sense of responsibility (except for that one time when she slept with Kankurou and got pregnant ;D ). She treats everyone with respect and even in difficult or frustrating situations she will do anything to stay calm and diplomatic. Because of her being so composed people rarely know when she's having trouble and she will not easily ask for help or confide in someone. Her solution mostly consists of venting in the confines of her home, without anyone ever finding out. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.